24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Susan Cole
Status revisited Susan's fate isn't any less inconclusive than the wormy hotel guy or the other CTU agents who weren't bleeding from the nose. Why not just leave it on Unknown? --Pyramidhead 01:52, 28 March 2007 (UTC) : It's very conclusive. She contracted symptoms. She died. QED. --Proudhug 02:12, 28 March 2007 (UTC) When was that shown? I don't remember her bleeding from the nose or any of it. We only saw her in two scenes, and both of them she looked perfectly healthy. Find an image that supports her showing symptoms, and I'll leave this alone. --Pyramidhead 03:27, 28 March 2007 (UTC) : You're lucky that I kinda liked that episode. I'm gonna watch every second of it right now just to prove one way or the other. Let's establish the facts that we've learned from the show: : (1) Nosebleed means infection with the Cordilla virus. : (2) Infection means 100% chance of death. : (3) Therefore, if nosebleed, then status is deceased, whether it happened on- or off-screen. : Oh, and (4) Visual symptoms of the virus could possibly occur off-screen later, leaving the window open for an "Unknown" status, but NOT "Alive." : We'll find out about her soon enough. --Deege515 04:00, 28 March 2007 (UTC) The last time we see Susan Cole, Chase is placing her into quarantine. She is not yet visually symptomatic of the Cordilla virus. Therefore, "Unknown." --Deege515 03:05, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :What'd I tell ya, Proudhug! :) --Pyramidhead 18:16, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Having a strong dislike of the "death or Chappelle" plotline, I hadn't seen that episode in quite some time, so I was going on the word of not one, but two very well respected administrators on this site. Having no reason to assume they lied, I rewatched the episodes in question. I'm a little angry at having been forced to rewatch the only episode in the show's history that I hate, but it had to be done, I guess. Anyway, hopefully Xtreme680 and Kapoli can chime in with their thoughts on why they thought Susan became symptomatic. --Proudhug 19:15, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Status I swear to God, if someone chnges the fucking status one more time without posting on the talk page I'm going to track them down and make them eat their parents. - Xtreme680 18:29, 25 June 2006 (UTC) :Aren't we the happy camper? I left a detailed message on Falconfan's talk page about the constant changing of Susan's status (and other characters). I'm hoping the message gets through, but it's starting to turn into an edit war and I'm also getting pissed. -Kapoli 19:19, 25 June 2006 (UTC) Indeed, it's usually a quick change back, explanation, and we're done with it, and I don't understand why we don't agree, and since we don't, why we don't talk it out. Since I'm involved, I'll ask that proudhug or 24 administration respect the Three-revert rule the next time this happens and put some sort of disciplinary action. - Xtreme680 20:09, 25 June 2006 (UTC)